


One Arm Down

by fiercekatjae



Series: One Arm Down [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, SHINee, Taemin - Fandom
Genre: Broken Bones, Car Accident, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Projecting my own struggle lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercekatjae/pseuds/fiercekatjae
Summary: So recently i was in a car crash that wasnt my fault and ended up breaking my arm in three places. I cope with the shitty things in my life by imagining my faves going through the same thing. Why? Whomst knows. This will be a collection of drabbles inspired by my adventure into doing things with only my non dominant hand.Yes, im typing this with one hand. Cut me some slack, theres probably typos





	One Arm Down

Taemin slammed on his brakes and slammed a hand on the horn when he realized he was about five feet from crashing into someone running a red light. The next thing he knew, his air bag was deployed and the car smelled like smoke. He looked down at his hand and his eyes widened at the sickening angle his wrist was sitting at. He slowly got out of the car as the other driver rushed over, apologizing profusely. The passenger in the other car was calling for help. In the haze of adrenaline, taemin managed to lower himself onto the pavement, trying to process what all had just happened. He pulled his phone out and tapped Jinkis contact.

“Hyung? I was just in a really bad car wreck...no, i think my arm is broken, its not pointing the right direction..yeah, i hear an ambulance...” he hung up as the ambulance pulled up next to the wreckage. A paramedic came over to taemin, asking what hurt the most. Taemin just held up his arm as another medic brought the stretcher. He stood up shakily, allowing the medics to help him onto the stretcher. 

In the ambulance, the pain hit him as a medic was putting a splint around taemins arm. He yelled when the ambulance went over a bump that jostled his arm. He was fighting back tears from the pain, and simply being shaken up from the accident. The medic pushed some painkillers into his IV, and the rest of the ride was a blur.

In the hospital, a nurse gave taemin more pain meds, and he vaguely registered having x-rays taken of his arm. He closed his eyes, feeling as though he was on a boat in rough water.

When he opened his eyes, key was sitting by his bed, holding his good hand. Key smiled.

“Hi taeminnie~” he said quietly. “You broke your arm real good..” he said, motioning to the cast on taemins other arm.

Taemin groaned, trying to shake the haze of morphine. His arm was throbbing. It felt like someone was squeezing it from the inside. 

“I can take you home when youre ready, Jinki hyung went to pick up your pain pills.” Key said, helping taemin to sit on the edge of the hospital bed. “Feel okay to stand up?”

Taemin nodded, holding onto key’s arm with his good one to get his bearings. Key kept his arm around taemin as they checked out of the emergency room, in case he got dizzy. 

Back at his house, key helped taemin get comfortable in bed, propping his cast up with pillows. Jinki came in with taemins medicine, and handed him two pills and a glass of water. He swallowed them, and grabbed onto Jinki’s sleeve.

“Will you stay with me?” Taemin mumbled.

“Of course, we both will.” Jinki smiled, sliding into taemins bed, pulling him into his side while Key laid down with his head in Jinki’s lap. “Now, get some sleep taemin..” Taemin had already fallen asleep, painkillers and the aftermath of the adrenaline rush overcoming him.


End file.
